


It's Easter, you're meant to live on sugar!

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron gets a special easter treat, Affair era, Chocolate, Easter Week, Food Play, Home Farm Week, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: This totally 100% happened during home farm week, no one can tell me any different x





	It's Easter, you're meant to live on sugar!

Aaron was fit, Robert couldn’t deny it though Aaron tended to argue against it until he was blue in the face. Robert wondered how that man could look in the mirror each morning and not see how _fucking gorgeous_ he really was. Robert never got bored of telling him, showing him just how turned on he got from the mere sight of the younger man and the novelty never wore off, Aaron was just _that_ addictive. 

They’d spent Easter week at Home Farm, fooling around and acting like lovesick teenagers while Robert’s wife was away. They’d christened nearly every room in the place, Robert taking extra joy from bending his boyfriend over his father-in-laws desk and fucking him into the mahogany. Aaron enjoyed the feeling of domesticity, actually experiencing some kind of normality with the man he loves - if only for a little while. 

It was Easter Sunday when they were lazing in bed after a morning of high-energy and throaty-moans, Aaron was dozing lightly with his elbows folded up behind his head, a rare moment where he hadn’t covered up as soon as they’d cleaned up, comfortable enough with Robert to lay naked with the sheets barely covering his lower half, his neatly trimmed pubic hair just peeking from the top of the blanket. Robert had lay in bed next to him, eating his way through his sixth Cadbury creme egg that day, much to Aaron’s amusement. 

“You’ll be on a strict diet next week, the way you’re putting those things away” Aaron tutted playfully, peeking through his eyelashes as Robert peeled the foil from the last one in the box.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy watching” Robert teased, making a show of scooping out the centre with his tongue.

Aaron rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn’t deny that Robert doing _anything_ with that tongue of his made Aaron’s cock twitch wantonly. 

“Could think of better things for you to be doing with that tongue” Aaron winked, rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

“Yeah?” Robert raised his eyebrows, tossing the wrapper onto the bedside table as he crawled the length of Aaron’s body “Can’t get enough, can you?”

“You know I can’t” Aaron licked his lips, sliding his calloused hands around Robert’s bare waist, pulling him half on top of him as he swept his own tongue past his parted lips, tasting the remaining chocolate on Robert’s tongue. 

“Mm..” Robert moaned quietly, massaging Aaron’s tongue with his own while pulling Aaron’s hand down to push against his hardening cock “Look what you do to me, Aaron” 

Pulling away a few moments later, a shy smile had made it’s way to Aaron’s mouth. Robert found the whole thing endearing, the way no matter how confident he seemed in the bedroom department Aaron always looked genuinely awed at the effect he had on the older man. He raised his hand to trace his thumb across Aaron’s smile, leaning in to place gentle kisses to the corner of his mouth, jaw, neck and then traced his tongue against his earlobe making the younger man shudder involuntarily “I want you, Aaron”

Robert sat up with a curious expression on his face, flicking his gaze over to the bedside table where he’d left countless chocolate wrappers and packages, a light-bulb went off in his head as he clocked a familiar purple packaging.  
“What are you doing?” Aaron mused, watching as Robert tore open the packet

“What’s it look like?” Robert grinned mischievously, placing chocolate buttons in random places over Aaron’s torso leading down to where his lower half was carefully hidden by the covers. 

“Enjoying yourself there?” Aaron chuckled “They better not start to melt”

“That’s all part of the fun” Robert wiggled his eyebrows “You just lie there and look pretty, there’s a good boy” 

Aaron scoffed at the word pretty, unable to hide his warm smile as he watched Robert concentrate on balancing the chocolate on his abdomen.

“There” Robert announced, throwing the empty wrapper onto the bedside “Finished”

“So you’ve made your masterpiece, now what?” Aaron raised a brow

“Don’t be so naive” Robert leaned forward, nudging his nose against Aaron’s “I’m going to have to see how they taste now, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you are” Aaron breathed, excited at the sensation of Robert hot breath tickling his wet lips “Well? Get to it then” 

Robert smirked as Aaron watched him lower himself down, flicking his tongue around the first button resting on his collarbone and leaving a barely-there kiss in it’s place. He let the chocolate melt slightly on his tongue before dipping his tongue into the space above his clavicle and then biting down gently on the bone. Aaron hummed appreciatively, letting his eyes flutter shut as Robert took care of him, moving onto the opposite side and repeating the movement. 

By the time Robert had dragged his tongue across the muscular ridges of Aaron’s torso he was already beginning to get hard, the sheets were tented slightly and a bead of pre-cum had seeped its way through the cotton. Robert was sweeping his tongue around Aaron’s nipple, paying extra attention to his hardened buds - tugging them between his teeth and flicking his tongue dangerously as Aaron gasped beneath him. He blew cold air onto the wet skin and then engulfed it with his warm mouth bringing uncontrollable sighs from the younger man. 

He gave the opposite side his full attention and by the time he was rolling the bud around between his teeth, the other side teased by his thumb and forefinger Aaron was moaning wantonly, pushing down on his shoulders to direct his attention to his now fully erect cock. Robert was more than pleased with himself, able to render Aaron into a babbling mess with his mouth alone - he leaned up to graze his teeth along Aaron’s stubble as both his hands were preoccupied pulling and rubbing at his over-sensitive nipples.

“You like that don’t you?” Robert teased, attaching his mouth to Aaron’s pulse and sucking hard until a bruise rose to the surface

“You-.. You know I do” Aaron gasped, neck arched for better access as his fingers tangled themselves in Roberts unruly mess of blonde. 

“Reckon I could make you come like this, untouched and writhing around from just my mouth on you” Robert said cockily 

“Don’t you-.. _dare_ ” Aaron groaned, pushing him away as he bucked his hips up to grind his cock against Roberts upper thigh, like for some reason Robert wasn’t already aware of Aaron’s raging hard-on “ _Come on!_ ” 

“What do you want?” Robert said easily  
“You _know_ ” Aaron grunted back frustratedly, he always felt exposed and vulnerable, somewhat shameful telling Robert what he wanted, like somehow it made the whole thing embarrassing but Robert loved to hear and Aaron knew it, didn’t make it any easier though. 

“I want to hear” Robert replied calmly, grinding his own crotch down against Aaron’s hip “Tell me what you want, you know I’ll give it to you” 

“Y-Your mouth-..” Aaron whined defeated, closing his eyes as his cheeks flushed pink “P-Please Rob.. want your mouth on my cock” 

“Wasn’t that hard was it?” Robert bit his lip before leaning forward to press a kiss to Aaron’s open mouth, lips vibrant red and suck-swollen from how much he’d been gnawing at them, just the way Robert liked it. 

He wasted no time in shimmying down the bed on his front, kicking the remaining covers to the floor as he situated himself between Aaron’s legs, thighs already quivering either side of his head as he reached out his tongue to lick a stripe against the underside of his cock, following the prominent vein all the way to the tip where he sucked thirstily on the spill of pre-cum pooling around the head. 

“Mm..” Robert moaned loudly around his mouthful, pulling away with a string of pre-cum and saliva joining his bottom lip to Aaron’s swollen tip “You taste amazing” 

Aaron moaned, forcing himself to keep his gaze on Robert and the erotic show he was putting on instead of falling victim to his body’s needs and rolling his eyes back, head thrown against the pillow as he rode out the intense foreplay.

“ _God Robert!_ ” Aaron gasped, knees bending involuntarily as Robert took his cock all the way, hitting the back of his throat and feeling the way Roberts walls contracted around him as he swallowed him down “You’re so good at that” 

Robert loved praise and no one knew that more than Aaron, he got off on hearing how appreciated he was, how good he was at doing something and when lost in the mood Aaron’s words would spill from his mouth like liquid, telling Robert all about how talented he was and how Aaron couldn’t get enough.

“You take it so well” Aaron sucked on his lower lip, grateful that Robert had his arm resting over his hips so he couldn’t buck up into his throat and fuck his mouth like his body craved, he wanted to make this last and they both knew that a few thrusts into Roberts mouth would have Aaron spilling over and moaning incoherently within seconds “No one makes me feel like you do”

Robert pulled away slowly, letting Aaron’s wet cock bounce as it slipped from between his lips. He wasted no time in moving lower, taking Aaron’s heavy balls in his mouth, one - and then the other, swirling his tongue around the heavy weight as he hummed appreciatively, the vibrations through his body making Aaron’s cock impossibly harder. 

He pressed the tip of his middle finger against Aaron’s fluttering hole, rubbing the pad slowly around the puckered skin until it sank in easily to the first knuckle. He let his balls slide from his hot mouth and pressed his wet lips to his rim, leaving opened mouth kisses and then finally sweeping his tongue around the circumference, opening him up slowly until his finger sank deep and his knuckles were pressed against his arse, his tongue still working rapidly to loosen his tension. 

He twisted his wrist, curling his finger until it brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Aaron whimpered audibly, pushing down on the intrusion and letting his mouth fall slack as he rocked himself on Roberts finger. He took Aaron in his mouth again, sweeping his tongue under the hood of his foreskin as he sucked repeatedly, pounding the tip of his finger against Aaron’s prostate repeatedly and listening to the delicious sounds of him falling apart.

“R-Rob.. R-Rob I’m so close..” Aaron whimpered, fingers tugging roughly at his hair, his thighs trembling and cock pulsing rhythmically against the walls of Robert’s throat “I’m so fucking-.. Ah.. _Ah!_ ” His entire body jolted, eyes rolling back and mouth gaping open as he rode through his climax, Robert rubbing relentlessly at his prostate as he swallowed down every last drop of cum he could milk from him. 

Aaron’s legs kicked out involuntarily as his body reached over-sensitivity, signalling for Robert to slowly remove his hands and mouth, climbing up the length of his body to lay next to him, pressing soft, sweet kisses to his sweat-soaked chest as he came down from his delirium. It took a few minutes for Aaron to stop seeing stars, a lazy lopsided grin on his face as his eyes crept open and his head lolled to the side. 

“That felt amazing” he whispered hoarsely, sounding well and truly _fucked_ but content. 

“Good” Robert nudged his nose against Aaron’s cheek before leaning in to envelope him in a slow kiss “I might have to cover you in chocolate again later, can’t get enough of you” 

“I think it’s my turn to taste a bit of chocolate, don’t you?” Aaron licked his lip slowly before biting down

“You are _insatiable_ ” Robert grinned, moving forward to suck Aaron’s lip between his teeth

“You love it” Aaron replied, reaching down to grab a fistful of Robert’s arse cheek “Now lie on your front Sugden, you’re about to be _greatly_ rewarded”


End file.
